Here Comes the Sun
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: After the war against Gaea, Nico di Angelo confessed to Percy Jackson of his romantic feelings for him. As he let go his long term crush, a new one came into play. Will Will Solace reciprocate Nico's feelings?


**Chapter 1: Redecorating**

"Nico!" a familiar voice banged at the door.

"Hey Nico! Open up!" the voice continued.

"Ugh…" Nico rolled over the bed as he was awakened from his sleep.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as the knocking continued.

When he finally realized that it was Will Solace, he jumped off the bed and ran to the door, not bothering to put some pants on.

As he opened it, the sun came in and blinded him. He really hated the sun but this "sun" in particular was an exception.

He saw Will standing outside with his arms folded and his eyebrows scrunched. Even with the annoyed look on his face, Will was still more handsome than the guys in the Aphrodite cabin. The thought made Nico blush.

"Took you long to answer the door," Will said with a scolding tone, "and here I was, going out of my way to help you redecorate."

Nico looked in his cabin and remembered the promise Will gave yesterday.

"Honestly, would it kill you to visit me once in a while? I thought we have this new found friendship?" Will pouted as he sat on a chair checking Nico.

In the infirmary, the Apollo kids ran back and forth treating patients (both Greek and Roman). The war caused a lot of casualties; some Roman kids had to stay behind to be treated before they were good enough to go back to Camp Jupiter.

"I thought you were mad at me for… letting Octavian go like that…" Nico answered, trying hard not to let his hand shake from nervousness as Will touched his hand.

"… Well I had to admit, I was upset at first, but he deserved it," Will said with a little uneasy tone.

"…" Nico decided to stay silent as Will ran his hands on Nico's arm and touched the marks left by the wolf which turned into a scar.

"Looks like this is healing nicely," he commented and smiled.

Even without the sun shining on him, his smile really makes him glow. He really proved himself to be the son of Apollo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal it completely?" Will looked worried, letting go of his arm which made Nico feel distant.

"It's fine. It's my battle scar. I don't really want it removed," Nico answered, rubbing the part where Will touched. "So doc? What's the verdict?"

"Well… You're still not fit to do any Underworld-y stuff, that's for sure. Tomorrow will be your last day with me as your doctor," Will said as he stood up.

"Oh…" Nico muttered, feeling a bit lonely with that statement.

"That is why I will personally make the house call," Will said with enthusiasm.

"W-what?!" Nico looked at Will, "N-no! You can't!"

"Why not? It's not everyday I get to go in the Hades cabin. I never had the opportunity," Will tried to convince Nico.

"Well…" Nico groped for excuses. He didn't really care about anybody going in the cabin, but for some reason, he was bothered by the idea that he and Will will be alone in the cabin. Just the two of them.

"I… I'm in the middle of redecorating!" Nico blurted out, which was not a complete lie. Though he planned to do it next time, he thought that it would be a good excuse for the current situation.

"That's perfect! I can help! It will look great, I promise!" Will smiled like a little kid giving a promise.

"By the way, nice boxers," Will teased, pointing at the skull-patterned clothing.

As he was brought back to the present from his flashback, Nico's face turned beet red and he ran inside to put on some pants.

Will followed, walking around Nico's cabin, taking in the décor.

"You did not lie. This place looks like a vampire's nest. No offense," Will commented.

"None taken. I didn't even design it," Nico assured, as he put on his shirt.

He walked around a little more and saw a picture of Nico and his sister Bianca on Nico's bedside table.

"Heh. That's a sight I have yet to see," Will said with his back to Nico, "A smiling Nico."

"I don't smile," Nico said, not smiling.

He turned around and looked at Nico. "You don't say."

Nico watched as Will surveyed the room some more.

"Are you sure you need to redecorate? It seems to compliment your brooding personality," Will joked.

"Shut up, Sun Boy. Will you help me or not?" Nico asked.

"Alright alright I'm just messing with you. Really… Sun Boy? Is that revenge for Death Boy?" Will said.

Nico didn't know how to respond but after waiting a few seconds Will broke the silence.

"That could be our thing! Sun Boy and Death Boy working side by side to turn a vampire's nest into an angel's home!" Will said with excitement.

Nico felt happy when he saw the excited look on his face; he and Will have something to share now, even if they were horrible nicknames.

They both proceeded in working on the cabin the whole afternoon, laughing and talking like normal boys having fun.

After dinner, Will and Nico walked to his newly cleaned cabin.

"We'll continue with the redecorating tomorrow. At least now we have the space to fix it," Will said.

"Yeah… Tomorrow…" Nico repeated. The idea of meeting again and having this connection with Will made his heart go _badump._

Nico opened the door to his cabin and went inside and, unexpectedly, Will went in as well.

"We'll have to get some paint for the walls… Maybe blue would be nice..." Will thought.

Nico looked around and tried to picture it. Blue walls. The color of Will's eyes… Suddenly he saw water… Then he saw Percy. That day when he confessed to Percy was a hard one, but it also made him realize that it might just be admiration rather than real love. Percy makes him nervous, yes, but Will gives him a different kind of nervousness. (The resurrection of a hundred skeletal butterflies kind.)

When they were together, Nico could feel this nice, warm, gentle feeling. Literally the feeling when the sun touches your skin in the morning to welcome you to a new day. That was how Nico felt when he was with Will. A new day.

"Blue is good…" Nico agreed, with a little sad tone.

Though he may feel this way about Will, he does not know about Will's feelings towards him. Sure, he talks to him and smiles at him, but he's like that towards everybody. Nico can't be sure and the thought made him feel a little hopeless.

"Hmm… Doesn't sound like you like the idea," Will said, facing him, "Umm… Nico?"

He didn't realize it but he was actually staring at Will. When Will got his attention, he instantly looked away, feeling his heart race.

"Oh… I-it's not that. I just think that… Blue is good…" Nico tried to look for answers.

Will approached Nico and cupped his face, bringing their foreheads together. The gesture made Nico flinch.

"Well… You don't seem to have a cold…" Will diagnosed.

"G-get off," Nico shoved Will away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Haha! Alright alright…" Will smiled, raising his two hands as if saying _I surrender_, "It's getting late and we have to get some rest. See you tomorrow Death Boy!"

"Right back at you, Sun Boy!" Nico answered with a small smile.

Will noticed it and said: "See? You have a great smile! Try to smile more often."

"!" Nico didn't know what to say.

And as Will closed the door, he sat on his bed, trying to stop his heart from exploding out of his chest.


End file.
